


Broken

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2014 [8]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A bracelet can symbolize many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Smash.  
  
The bracelet had fallen to the ground and scattered into pieces.  
  
She stared at the floor.  
  
It was out of anger that caused her to take it off and throw it on the floor.  
  
What she didn't expect was for it to break into pieces.  
  
And that was the last straw.  
  
Her girlfriend - correction, ex-girlfriend - upped and left.  
  
You can fix a bracelet but the relationship was broken beyond repair.  
  
She slumped to the ground. The bracelet was given to her after their fifth date, when things became 'official.'  
  
She was certain she loved no other, but therein lied the problem: as much as they loved each other, some things couldn't be fixed with love.  
  
Some things were meant to be broken, maybe.


End file.
